


Dancing

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Pride Month Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Pride Month Prompts Day 1: First Kiss





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> i just found out abt this ship the other day and i love it!! this was my first time writing these characters so hopefully the characterization is okay

The guardians were all dancing to Quill’s music.

Gamora and Peter were swaying together while the others had a dance off. Mantis was giggling at Groot’s dance moves. Drax was pretending to be above dancing but he was tapping his toe.

Nebula sat in the corner, scoffing at the display in front of her. She returned to inspecting her fingers. She didn’t have nails to pick, but anything was better than watching the guardians.

A few minutes later, a shadow was cast over her. She looked up to see Mantis in front of her.

“Come dance!” Mantis said, smile on her face.

“No.”

Mantis grabbed Nebula’s hand to pull her to her feet.

“You’re lonely. And sad. Dance!”

Nebula ripped her hand out of Mantis’ grasp. She doesn’t sit back down though. Mantis is looking at her with those big, adorable eyes. Nebula can’t really resist.

“One song,” she grumbles, as she shuffles toward the others. Mantis cheers and pumps her arms.

Nebula stands with her arms crossed as Mantis dances around her.

“Move.”

Nebula rolls her eyes but then Mantis reaches for her hand and does a twirl. She then tugs Nebula around in a spin, giggling as they pick up speed.

Nebula can’t help the smile that appears on her face as Mantis dances around her.

When the song ends Mantis doesn’t let go of Nebula’s hands, but she does stop spinning. She peers up at Nebula and smiles.

And then she kisses her. Just a small peck on the lips before pulling back.

“I feel the same,” Mantis says, and Nebula glances down at their hands, realizing that Mantis could tell how she felt the entire time. She’d be embarrassed if Mantis wasn’t so damn cute.

“You feel the same and all I get is a peck?” Nebula asks challengingly.

Mantis grins and captures Nebula’s lips in hers again.

The kiss is all smile, but it’s the best kiss Nebula’s ever had.

Maybe dancing isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
